Seventeen Forever
by zacxxvanessaxx14
Summary: Troy and Gabriella have a tough decision to make when Troy's family has to move. There is only one way to make certain that Troy can stay. Will Gabriella go through with it...I mean shes only 17...is that old enough to get... married?"


**Seventeen Forever**

**A Troyella Songfic**

**One-Shot**

**Based on the song "Seventeen Forever" by Metro Station**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the original characters I make up. All rights belong to Disney**

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Troy Bolton walked the halls of East High, frustrated and angry. How could his parents do this to him? He couldn't believe that his sweet, caring and loving parents were doing this. Didn't they love him at all? Didn't they know his life at East High was important and he had the love of his life here. He had told them many times he was 18. He was old enough to make his own decisions, and besides he was graduating, they couldn't leave now.

"Troy, wait up!" A sweet voice, that Troy knew and loved stopped his thoughts and he turned around. He greeted the voice and replied.

"Hey, Brie." Gabriella rushed towards him and gave him a big hug around the waist. Troy wrapped his arms around her and hugged back. He didn't want to face her… not now. He wanted to hug her the rest of his life. Just be like that, never moving. Always together.

But Gabriella pulled away. To soon for Troy's liking. "Troy… what's wrong, you look so upset, what happened?" Gabriella stroked his cheek, lovingly.

Gabriella and Troy have been dating ever since freshman year… 3 ½ years. They loved each other to death and they knew they would always be together. They even discussed marriage. But Gabriella wanted to wait until they were fully out of high school and she was well over 18. Gabriella was 17 ½. She was a little young to be graduating, but she was fine with it. She didn't want to be 18 for awhile. In her mind , that's when she becomes a grown up. She wanted to stay 17 and still be considered a kid.

"Gabriella… I'm moving."

Gabriella's mouth dropped to the ground and she stood their with wide eyes. What? What about graduating? What about them being together forever and ever and ever!? Why would Troy be moving? What could possibly have his family moving?

"T-Troy… I don't... understand."

"I don't either, Gabriella. I just got done talking with my dad and mom. They just told me and I walked out on them. I didn't even give them a chance to explain… I didn't even explain… what I was feeling." Troy held his head down low. He was ashamed and he felt horrible. He had an idea that would make this work… but, he would feel horrible making Gabriella go through with it.

"Troy! Your 18, they can't make you do this. You have your own life… and you've got to live it! Troy… your going to college. You got a scholarship and a promising job as a UVA Red-Hawk, basketball player. You were paid well in advance and you have an extra job as the manager at "Sports Authority". (**That's the sports shop, that he works at, also.) **Your whole future is set. You can't let that ruin it… and… what about us? What about you and me?" Gabriella was well in tears by now. "What about getting married… what about being together forever? You promised us we would be…" Gabriella wiped her tears with her sleeve and sobbed.

She couldn't believe this was happening. Troy couldn't leave her, she would die inside and never be able to live her life again.

"Gabriella…" Troy gripped her shoulders firmly and spoke. "Listen… I know all this stuff, and I sure as hell don't want to leave. I want to stay here and play basketball. Its been my dream… and you've been my dream too. And trust me, I wasn't going to let it all go so easily… now listen… I have a plan."

Gabriella sniffled and nodded for him to go on. Troy let out a breath of air and then took it back in again. "Lets get married…"

Gabriella stopped crying immediately and her eyes turned wide in shock. No… they couldn't… she was too young… wasn't she?

"Troy.. I… we discussed this before." Troy hushed her and talked. "I know.. Listen, your just a couple months away from being 18 and by that time we'll be out of high school. What's a couple months early? Gabriella.. If we don't do this… I will have to move…"

Gabriella shut her eyes and turned her head in Troy's hands that were now cupping her face. One tear slid down her face and she spoke.

"Troy… I'm 17... And I won't be 17 forever. I want to live out my years of being young… but I also don't want you to leave… I don't know what to do… mean. I want to get married in a couple of months, but… its just so soon…" Gabriella choked on her tears and sobbed harder. This was all too much for her… she couldn't handle it all in one day.

"Listen, Troy… I'll think about it… just give me tonight… and I'll answer you soon." Gabriella reached up on her toes and placed her lips on Troy's and held them there for a couple of seconds before pecking his lips in a sweet kiss. "I love you…" Gabriella stepped out of his embrace and turned around. Walking slowly away… and back to her house to think.

--

Gabriella turned the radio up and walked into her shower. She put her hair under the running water and ran her fingers through her now wet beautiful locks. Gabriella's mind wandered to the radio as she heard the lyrics of the song playing.

**You are young and so am I**

**And this is wrong, but who am I to judge**

**You feel like heaven when we touch **

**I guess for me this is enough**

Gabriella turned the water down a little so she could hear the son more clearly.

**One mistake from being together**

**But lets not ask why its not right**

**You won't be seventeen forever**

**And we can get away with this tonight**

Gabriella felt a tear trickle down her cheek as the lyrics of the song played. This was exactly how she felt. She wouldn't be 17 forever… but she wanted to be with Troy forever…

**You are young and I am scared**

**You're wise beyond your years, but I don't care**

**And I can feel your heartbeat**

**You know exactly where to take me**

**One mistake from being together**

**But lets not ask why its not right**

**You won't be seventeen forever**

**And we can get away with this tonight**

Gabriella leaned her head against the wall and sunk slowly down to the bathtub floor. She let the hot water fall on her as she stuck her head under the faucet.

**ooh ooh ooh oohooh ooh ooh ooh**

**Will you remember meYou ask me as I leave**

**Remember what I didn't said**

**Oh how could I, oh how could I forget**

**One mistake from being together**

**But lets not ask why its not right**

**You won't be seventeen forever**

**And we can get away with this tonight (2x)**

**ooh ooh ooh oohooh ooh ooh ooh**

Gabriella sighed and turned off the water. She was done with her shower… she didn't need to take one anyway. She had taken the one the night before and in the morning. She stepped put and wrapped a towel around her. She turned up the radio as she heard a man speak.

"And that was "Seventeen Forever" by Metro Station."

Gabriella rushed to her room and grabbed a piece of paper and a pen. She quickly jotted down the song and artist. Gabriella thought about the lyrics once more. The line that touched her the most was "But lets not ask why its not right."

It was right… the song was right… Troy was right… everything was right but her… Gabriella knew what she had to do… and what she wanted to do. She was positive.

--

Gabriella walked up to the park. She knew Troy was here. On a Saturday morning, Troy was doing his usual basketball routine.

She tucked her hands in her jacket and walked the walkway that led to the basketball court. She then saw the love of life, running after a ball and dribbling it back to the free throw line. He jumped and made it in perfectly. Yep, that's her Troy.

She opened the gate to the private court and walked in.

"Hey, basketball, boy!" She greeted giggling.

Troy turned and grinned. He loved it when she called him nicknames like 'basketball boy' that was his favorite.

"Hey." He walked forward embracing her in a tight hug and kissing her cheek once. Gabriella giggled and wound her arms around his neck.

"Good morning." She said.

"Good morning to you too."

She laughed once again and pulled back to look at Troy. She kept her hands on his shoulders as he kept his hands on her hips.

"Umm… have you thought stuff through?" Troy asked, biting his lip. He looked so nervous and Gabriella just smiled. He looked so innocent and sweet and that just made Gabriella fall in love with him even more… if that was even possible.

"First things first… did you talk to your parents?"

Troy sighed. "Yeah… they said there not changing their minds and that they have to do this. My dad got accepted for a new job as a college basketball coach." Gabriella smiled. She was happy for Troy's dad. He's always wanted that.

"Go on…" She encouraged.

"Well… I told them about you and how much I loved you and that I had a job and that I was getting a scholarship and how my future was set. I also told them that I was 18 and able to make y own decisions. They felt horrible too but they said that we absolutely had to do it… I didn't bring up the marriage thing because I you haven't made a decision… or have you?" Troy cocked his head to the side, waiting for her to answer.

"Yes… I have…" Gabriella let in a big breath of air.

"And that is?" Troy bit his lip again and she saw him getting nervous. He had it written all over his face that he was scared.

Gabriella smiled. "Don't worry, wildcat… your not getting rid of me that easily…" Troy smiled too as if he knew what she meant. Gabriella spoke again. "I can't wait… to be Mrs. Gabriella Bolton." She laid her head against Troy's and snuggled her nose against Troy's.

"Gabriella… are you for sure?" Troy asked.

"I haven't been more sure about anything in a long time." She smiled, her eyes closed and smile big.

Troy chuckled and hugged her tight, spinning her across the court. "Troy!" She giggled. "Stop!"

He set her down. "Wait, one second… I want to do this right…" He reached inside his pocket and pulled out a black velvet box. Gabriella gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. Troy knelt down on one knee and opened the box that held a beautiful, silver, diamond ring.

"Gabriella Montez… will you marry me?" He smiled and watched as his girlfriend start wiping away tears… happy tears.

"Yes, Troy… I will… I will!" Gabriella laughed and ran towards Troy and he stood up just in time to be embraced by his girlfriend… I mean… fiancé.

--

"Mom… were engaged."

Gabriella gripped Troy's hand and closed her eyes waiting for the reply. Gabriella hoped and prayed that they took the news as well as her parents did. They adored Troy so there was nothing wrong. They were so happy and joyous. They nearly deafened Gabriella's ears when they screamed so loud.

"W-What… engaged?"

"Mom… dad… Gabriella and I knew we were going to get married after high school. And now that were moving… I had to do something to stay, because you guys wouldn't listen. So we thought this was the perfect idea. We were planning to get married in a few months anyway. We love each other… and you guys moving can't stop us now. Were getting married."

"Troy… where are you going to live?" His mother spoke.

"You know I have a lot of money you guys have saved up for me and I'm already getting paid for being a basketball player for UVA. And I have a bunch of money from the sports shop… I'm going to be college and so is Gabi. She has money from her job and what she's going to be getting from college. We already discussed it and until were both out of college were buying an apartment just 10 minutes away from here. We have it all set, mom… we'll both be fine…"

Troy's mom smiled for the first time and so did Troy's dad. "Well then… I guess you do have it all set out, and you were right, Troy. You are 18 and Gabriella is just a few months away from that… and I know you guys love each other to death. There is no doubt in my mind that you guys will get along fine… but Gabriella… I thought you said you wanted to wait until your 18?"

Gabriella sighed. "I still kind of do… but I want to get married to Troy more… and if it means getting married to him just a couple months earlier, then I will. Its really not that big of a deal anyway… just a couple of months…" Gabriella formed a small smile on her lips.

Lucille turned towards her husband and they both nodded to each the. "Gabriella, honey… don't let us hold you up… If you and Troy want… then go wait a couple of months. I'm sure Troy could manage being with us for just a month or so… besides were not leaving for a few more weeks. And when we do move and get everything settled… it will only be about… oh, one more week until you turn 18. Hopefully you guys can be separated for one week… and then Troy could come back to live here when your ready…"

Gabriella grinned at Lucille's words. That's all she ever wanted. To just wait until she was 18 and then get married. Sure she could cope with Troy being gone for one week but she would deal… it would be hard but she would deal. She could spend the last week just being happy being single. Doing girly stuff and just hanging out with friends. It would mean so much to Gabriella.

"Troy…" Gabriella turned to him and bit her lip. "Could we do this? I mean… it would be hard for that one week, but I'm sure we can do it. Please, that's all I've ever wanted, to just wait until I'm 18 and I'm truly ready…" Gabriella paused for a second as the song from the radio came into her head. She remembered the lyrics….

**One mistake from being together**

**But lets not ask why its not right**

**You won't be seventeen forever**

**And we can get away with this tonight**

"After all… I won't be 17 forever…" She smiled and she saw Troy smile too. "Can we… please?"

Troy smiled at her. It meant so much to Gabriella… he could see that and his parents could too. Who was Troy to deny her happiness? He wouldn't dare to. If it meant this much to her then he would wait… after all it was just a couple of months.

"Of course, Gabriella… we can wait."

Gabriella grinned and threw her arms around his neck embracing him in a giant hug. "Oh, thank you, Troy! Thank you!" She kissed his cheek and got up from the couch, running towards Lucille and Jack Bolton, embracing them both with a hug around the waist. "Thank you guys so so much! I love you guys…"

Lucille and Jack looked at each other with a smile. Jack spoke. "No problem, Gabriella… welcome to the family… we all love you too."

--

Gabriella greeted Troy as he walked on her porch steps and sat by her on her little porch swing.

"Okay… lets talk wedding."

Gabriella and Troy discussed the wedding forever. Just sitting there, writing stuff down and talking about what the color of the cake was going to be… what flavor it was… how many people to invite… whether the wedding was inside or outside… the exact date… when they needed to go shopping for the dresses and outfits… what kind of theme it should be… everything.

"Okay… I know you we have the slow dance covered, but what song do you want for everyone to hear… for us to all dance to?" Troy asked and leaned back in the seat.

"I've got the perfect one, Troy…" Gabriella smiled and licke her lips as she pondered her thought.

"Okay… what's it called?"

"Seventeen Forever."

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Okay, that's it! How did you like it? Please review oh and if this wasn't enough for you tell me. Do you think I should add the wedding in there? I 'm not sure if I should… I probably won't but if you really want me to I might consider it. Just tell me in the reviews if it was good enough as it is or if I should have the wedding. Thank you so much! ****J**


End file.
